


Однажды в Хогвартсе

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chatlogs, Crack, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Однажды в Хогвартсе появился чат в мессенджере.





	Однажды в Хогвартсе

Однажды в Хогвартсе был создан таинственный чат в мессенджере. Создатель был неизвестен, личность его была скрыта (наверняка с помощью магии), а все студенты были подключены к чату автоматически. И если вначале они думали, что чат будет просто местом переписки, то, как оказалось, у него была особенная цель. Сплетни.

Понедельник 25:10

_Инкогнито: Между Драко Малфоем, Джинни Уизли и Гарри Поттером существует договор: Уизли сменит пол на бету и все трое заключат брак._

сообщение закреплено

**Симмус Финиган:** Ебаный пиздец, Уизли станет бетой? Она же альфа, хуй себе отрежет…

**Эрни Макмиллан:** Узел ампутирует, чувак… я слышал маггловские альфы так делают для смены пола.

**Панси Паркинсон:** Заглохли оба! Драко не подпустит к себе неполноценную бету. Это же полный пиздец!

**Лаванда Браун:** Операция по смене пола… это же аморально. Никакая приличная омега не ляжет с таким бетой. Драко, одумайся, что о нас, омегах, думать будут после такого.

**Невилл Лонгботом:** Ой, блядь!!!!

**Драко Малфой:** Я не понял, кто постит эту хуйню?!

**Гарри Поттер:** Ебать! У нас нет беты. МЫ С ДРАКО НЕ ЗАКРЫЛИ ТРИАДУ!

**Ромильда Вейн:** Бет принимаете в семью?

**Драко Малфой:** Вейн, отъебись, пока я тебя нахуй не проклял.

**Гермиона Грейнджер:** Боже, кто пишет эти гадости! Как удалить этот чат!?

**Директор Макгонагалл:** Никуда не лезть, мисс Грейнджер, мы разберемся.

**Теодор Нотт:** Блядь, Маккошка, валим, мужики!

**Директор Макгонагалл:** Я все видела, мистер Нотт.

Чат временно заблокирован

Вторник 26:10

**Рон Уизли:** О, эта херня отвисла. Ура!

_Инкогнито: Лаванда Браун спит с профессором Северусом Снейпом._

сообщение закреплено

**Лаванда Браун:** Что? Я приличная девственная омега. Я жду своего истинного альфу. А вместе мы поищем нашего бету.

**Симус Финниган**: А пока ищешь, на досуге поебываешься с профессором бетой. Че, норм, крутая чика. Начнется течка — зовите третьим )))))))))))))))

**Лаванда Браун:** Да как ты можешь так, Симус? Это аморально, я буду только по любви и только со своим альфой и бетой.

**Панси Паркинсон:** Ха, жирный цветочек, любишь сразу два хуя в пизду?! Молодец, скорая!

**Лаванда Браун: **Фу, Мерлин, нет, конечно!

**Невилл Лонгботом:** Ой, блядь!

**Лаванда Браун:** Я девственная. Я ищу альфу и бету.

Чат временно заблокирован

_Инкогнито: Профессор Северус Снейп — гермофродит._

Чат разблокирован

**Панси Паркинсон: **А, ну все ясно… он тебя сам ебет на два хуя, и узлишко повязывает. Умно! Научи снимать альф и бет, бонита!

**Лаванда Браун: **Я не сплю с профессором — это незаконно!

**Луна Лавгуд: **Сомнительно как-то.

**Гарри Поттер: ** +

**Невилл Лонгботом:** Ой, блядь!

**Кормак Маклаген: **И в попу вторым хуем ебашит? Ха! Один хуй в пизду, второй в зад. Офигенно!

**Невилл Лонгботом: **Ой, блядь!

**Лаванда Браун: **Да пошли вы в жопу все!

Чат временно заблокирован

Среда 27:10

_Инкогнито: Рон Уизли импотент._

**Невилл Лонгботом: **Да ну, бля! Нет! Как это?

**Рон Уизли: **Да вы тут все охуели?! Это что за конченная херня. Кто этот ебанавт? Я тебя найду урод и заавадю. Выродок ты конченый!

**Панси Паркинсон: **Ого, все интереснее и интереснее. А еще зазывал к себе в спальню. Какой плохой альфа!

**Рон Уизли:** Паркинсон, ты приходи. Я докажу, что у меня и стоит, и узел как надо распускается. Большой!

**Колин Криви:** Рон, мой двоюродный дядя лечил импотенцию магическими средствами. Могу подсказать!

**Рон Уизли: **Да пошел ты нахуй, Колин! Я НЕ ИМПОТЕНТ!

**Лаванда Браун: **Пока не докажешь, не поверим! )))

**Рон Уизли: **И ты приходи, Браун, докажу!

**Лаванда Браун: **Фу, Рон, у тебя же уже есть бета. Почему вы не ищите свою пару.

**Рон Уизли: **Отъебись, Браун!

**Невилл Лонгботом: **Ой, блядь!

**Блейз Забини: **Что? Уизли, Грейнджер, я не понял, у нас скоро помолвка! Как это понимать?!

Чат временно заблокирован

_Инкогнито: Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Блейз Забини на Хэллоуин приглашены на волшебную оргию._

**Невилл Лонгботом: **Ой, блядь!

**Панси Паркинсон: **Ууууу! Семейка шалунишек. Какие же вы, блять, крутые! Утютю!

**Гермиона Грейнджер: **Это ложные инсинуации, Паркинсон! Мы идем на обычный бал.

**Рон Уизли: **Что за нахуй!? Мы, блядь, идем на простой бал. Простой, мать вашу, бал. Самый пиздецки занудный бал. В компании самых ебанутых зануд.

**Блейз Забини: **Да пошел ты нахер, Уизли. Я расторгну помолвку!

**Гермиона Грейнджер:** Блейз, возьми себя в руки! Рон, ты не обалдел, блядь?! Что ты несешь? Если мы тебе так не нравимся, то катись, долбоеб! Мы с Блейзом найдем другого альфу.

**Кормак Макмиллан: **Ищите альфу?

**Блейз Забини: **Пошел нахер, Макмиллан. За тебя ни за какие коврижки.

К чату присоединился Виктор Крам

**Невилл Лонгботом:** Ой, блядь!

**Виктор Крам: **Добрый день, господа! Гермиона, Блейз, вам обижают?

**Рон Уизли: **А ты какого хуя тут забыл? Пошел нахер! Без тебя разберемся. Грейнджер, Забини, перестаньте выебываться. Все уже договорено.

**Блейз Забини: **Мы тебе не вещи, Уизли! Привет, Виктор!

**Лавана Браун:** Ой, о-папочки! Как мило!

**Рон Уизли: **Заткнись, Браун! Не пизди тут!

**Директор Макгонагалл: **Так, это больше не может продолжаться. Чат будет заблокирован сегодня навсегда. Наконец мы нашли, как это делать.

**Теодор Нотт: **Блядь, Маккошка, валим, мужики!

**Директор Макгонагалл: **Я все снова вижу, мистер Нотт.

**Гермиона Грейнджер: **Директор, зафиксируйте расторжение помолвки Гермионы Грейнджер и Блейза Забини с Роном Уизли. И подтвердите сохранение помолвки Гермионы Грейнджер и Блейза Забини.

**Блейз Забини:** Подтверждаю!

**Рон Уизли**: Я против, блядь!

**Директор Макгонагалл: **Подтверждаю расторжение помолвки!

Чат заблокирован навсегда.

Гермиона захлопнула ноутбук и обнялась с Блейзом. Теперь они совершенно свободны. Омега и бета довольные побежали на обед. Хогвартс еще долго будет гудеть.


End file.
